Teacher from the past
by analford2k
Summary: <html><head></head>When Cory is sick a teacher from the past must reclaim his role</html>
1. Sick teacher

Teacher from the past

When Cory Mathews is sick a teacher from the past must temporally reclaim his role.

Ok so you guys know who it is so enjoy.

Cory Mathews rolled over and got out of bed. His head was throbbing, His throat was sore and his body was racked with chills. But none of that mattered he had to teach his class.

He painfully got dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast, He discovered Topanga, Riley, Maya and Auggie already eating.

"Good Morning" Cory said sitting down picking at his food.

"Good…" Maya stopped mid-Sentence Taking in his sickly features. "Mr. Mathews are you ok."

"Of course why do you ask" Cory played it off.

"You just look a little pale that's all" Riley piped up.

"Girls I am fine go on to school" Cory ordered.

The girls nodded and ran for the subway.

"Cory you sure you are ok"  
>"Yes Topanga just a little tired"<p>

"Ok just take it easy"

"I will honey don't worry" Cory assured her before leaving.

On the way to school Cory had begun violent coughing fits and occasional sneezing.

Cory walked into his classroom to find his Daughter and Maya waiting for him.

"You look worse" The girls observed together

"Gee thanks girls how…..*Ahchoo!* Nice of you" He finished before blowing his nose.

"GO HOME!" Maya ordered.

"And who may I ask you Ms. Hart is the adult here"

Maya contemplated this "You are but….."

"You're sick" Riley finished.

"I am….Not" Cory coughed out.

"Yes…." Riley started Just then the bell rang Cory smiled he had won his first battle.

The class filed into the room.

"Good Morning …*Ahchoo* class" Mr. Mathews said blowing his nose.

Lucas and Farkle gave their teacher a look before the class Responded "Good Morning Mr. Mathews."

Maya's P.O.V

With that Mr. Mathews began the lesson on the Industrial Revolution.

Although we didn't much out of it because by now he had acquired a hacking cough.

I shot Riles a look before I whispered "He's looking really bad"

"I know hey Farkle do Farkle Time" She hissed.

No one's P.O.V

Farkle Nods and Raises his hand. "Farkle Time sir"

Mr. Matthews's eyes lit up "OH I LOVE *Coughs Harshly* Farkle time" He finished.

After Farkle time we discover Mr. Mathews asleep so Farkle continued to teach.

Maya touched Mr. Mathew's forehead "OW! Riles he is burning up Call your mother"

Riley grabbed her father's cellphone. After scanning the contacts

"Actually I have a better idea" Riley smiled deviously.

"What is it" Maya asked.

"You'll see….." Riley said as she dialed the number


	2. Feeney and Shawn

Maya touched Mr. Mathew's forehead "OW! Riles he is burning up Call your mother"

Riley grabbed her father's cellphone. After scanning the contacts

"Actually I have a better idea" Riley smiled deviously.

"What is it" Maya asked.

"You'll see….." Riley said as she dialed the number

"Hey Uncle Shawn yeah i know hey dads sick I need your help ….Yeah great see you soon." Riley hung up.

"That's it your plan was Shawn" Maya Asked.

"Nope" Riley said dialing another number.

**Bold-Feeney**

Reg- Riles

"**Mr. Mathews is everything alright"**

"Um actually this is Riley Mathews Cory's Daughter and there is something wrong"

"**Ms. Mathews What's the matter."**

"My dad is sick I need back up"

"**Ok I will be right there"**

They hung up.

"You called your Fathers teacher" Maya said shocked.

"Yep I don't mess around"

Maya smirked you really are your father's daughter"

Cory stirred and coughed "Thank you Farkle take your seat"

"Um…Mr. Mathews I think you should go to the nurse" Farkle said taking her seat

"Farkle I am…*Ahchoo!* Fine and I will do no such thing"

"Oh yes you will" Shawn and Feeney said walking into the Classroom

"Shawn, Mr. Feeney what are you doing here"

"Seeing to it that you take it easy" Shawn said.

Cory stood up. "I am Fine"

Feeney touched Cory's arm to stop him. "Your fever says otherwise Mr. Mathews"

"Class go to Lunch" Cory said weakly.

The class stood up and left leaving Cory alone with Shawn and Feeney.

"You are going home" Shawn said

"Shawn…..*Slips into a coughing fit*

"Now!" Shawn said.

"But I have to teach class" Cory argued.

"I taught for 30 years I could use a walk down Memory Lane Mr. Mathews Go home and get some rest." Fenny said.

Cory nodded and left with Shawn.

Just then the bell rang and the class filed and sat down. "Oh boy what did I get myself into" Feeney whispered


	3. Feeney as a teacher

Shawn convinced Cory to get some sleep and Cory slept soundly though the rest of the day.

Meanwhile at school.

Feeney waited for the class to settle down. "Settle down ladies and gentlemen"

The class silenced immediately.

"Wow he is good" Maya whispered to Riley.

"I think it comes from teaching for thirty years." Riley whispered back.

Feeney cleared his throat. "Care to join us young ladies"

Riley and Maya blushed and sat up straight. "Yes sir" The girls said in unison.

"Good now before we can begin I need to know your names" Feeney said.

One by one the class called off their names. After hearing the names Feeney repeated a few.

"Maya Hart, Riley Mathews, Lucas friar, Farkle Mincus" Then under his breath he mumbled.

"Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Mincus"

"What was that" Maya asked.

"Nothing let's get down to business" Feeney said.

"Can anyone besides Farkle tell me who the French Monarchs were during the Revolution?"

Riley raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Mathews"

"The monarchs during the Revolution were King Louie 16th and Queen Marie Antoinette"

"Precisely Ms. Mathew's good work"

Maya and Farkle's mouths dropped open while Lucas just smirked.

"Moving on" Feeney said. "Joseph Guillotine Does the name ring a bell"

Farkle's hand shot up. "Yes Mr. Mincus"

"Farkle time sir" Farkle asked as the class groaned.

"Farkle time…." Feeney asked searching his notes Mr. Mathews had jotted down.

"Ah Yes here it is yes you may." Feeney approved.

Farkle went to the front of the class.

*Joseph Guillotine was a French revolutionary scientist who believed in humane executions and so he decided to create a device to accomplish this. This device was called a Guillotine. The Guillotine was a wooden stockade with a sharp blade above it. To carry out the execution a guard pulled the rope releasing the blade. The executions were quick and painless each only lasting 20-45 seconds. Many French criminals met the Guillotine Even King Louie 16th and Marie Antoinette under the charge of treason.*

"Thank you I am Farkle" He said returning to his seat.

Feeney was Dumbfounded "Um…Yes thank you Mr. Mincus."

"Yep definitely Mincus's Son" Feeney mumbled to himself.

"Alright class our last Discussion for the day is on Marie Antoinette Any takers.

Lucas raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Fryer"

Lucas smirks deviously. "Maya would like to she is just too shy to ask."

"Then by all means Ms. Hart the floor is yours" Feeney said.

Maya glared at Lucas. "I will get you for this and when I do I will break you"

"Well if that's what makes you happy then I certainly can't wait for it Ma'am"

"Lucas tipped an _imaginary cowboy hat. _

"Ohhhhhhhh" Maya shuddered before beginning.

* Marie Antoinette was born as an Austrian duchess she was spoiled simple minded and disloyal when she was 14 her family arranged a marriage to Louie 16th to create an alliance between France and Austria. She was not well liked very early on because she remained childless for seven year her only concerns were throwing parties and lavish spending. This gave her the nickname Madam Deficit because she gave little regard for the county's mounting debt. She met the Goultine under the charges of Adulty, to the king and treason on October, 29th, 1831.*

Farkle's mouth dropped open again. "Well done Ms. Hart" Feeney praised.

Maya blushed "Thanks Feeney"

"Alright class that's all for today" The bell rings "Class Dismissed"

Everyone leaves the classroom except Maya she decides to walk out with Feeney.

Meanwhile Lucas catches up with Riley.

"Hey Riles"

"Hey Lucas Pretty crazy day Right"

"Yeah super weird."

Lucas's P.O.V

Riley looks so cute twirling her hair with those shiny brown eyes that make my heart melt.

She is babbling because she's Nervous. I smile it's now our Never I lean in and kiss her.

Riley's P. O. V

I was so nervous about talking to Lucas that I started Babbling.

The net thing I know Lucas is kissing me. It was my second kiss and it was with LUCAS.

No one's P.O.V

Feeney and Maya were having a casual discussion as they round the Conner they discovered Riley and Lucas Kissing.

Maya stopped in her tracks. "Finally" She breathed.

Feeney smiled fondly "Here we go again….."

THE END


End file.
